cantasiaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyce Kai
Childhood Pyce's parents were both Rays which is the ocean military division commanded by King Neptune. During his mothers pregnancy she went into labor prematurely resulting in Pyce being born blind. Six years later his parents adopted Sarah after her parent's death. Growing up and living in the fort with his little sister Pyce found life difficult using a cane to move around the base. Eventually the Rays on the base with earth maya started to help him and found he had a knack for seeing though vibrations. A few years later Pyce's mother was killed at sea along with her entire crew aboard. This ship would later be risen with the help of the king. After his mother's death he vowed to protect his little sister and continued to progress in his abilities from a young age. Rays Pyce enrolled in the Ray program at the age of sixteen, two years earlier than the minimum age. From there we was placed into a division that suited his skill set graduating with the highest scores in academy history. After graduation his first mission with his team was an assassination of the a merfolk smuggling king pin, however as the mission progressed his team was compromised and his teammates died. There on Pyce decided to work alone on his missions and being a cold killer earning him his name "The red" people say it has two meaning. One is that his red hair is stained red from all the blood and the other is that his red hair and scarf is the last thing that his assignments see. the War After the events that happened in the first six plots Pyce's character has changed from his cold demeanor to a more friendly and not longer a merciless fighter but a restrained controlled fighter. He is more friendly and smiles more when he talks and meets people, thankfully what he did in his past is still unknown to his friends because he is still afraid that if they knew the severity of what hes done he will lose them. With that in mind he promised himself that he will provide a safer future for the next generation. King Neptune has recognized Pyce's skills and has deemed him to be the heir to the throne. After his return from Tarkus following the eight plot King Neptune stepped down and Pyce is now the active King. Abilities Pyce is an earth and water user, and from a young age he began practicing using his mayas to create vibrations to see and move around. At his age now his range of sight allows him to see a good distance and provide enough detail to see how some people are attacking. He also posses advanced sensory skills. He developed these skills during the four year time skip after the battle at destiny valley. Due to his blindness his development of these skills and other factors allowed him to develop at a good pace being able to have full control over his aura. Pyce has a trident given to him by King Neptune after he had become the heir to the throne. It doubles as a cane. Personality Pyce is a calm person that likes to meet new people and form connections with them, but he is secretive and tends to hide who he is from people. He tries to keep out of the lime light and isn't fond of being the center of attention. Pyce will also always hold back in a fight leaving him to appear as weak as he looks physically Appearance Pyce is around 6'2" and weights 140-150lbs. He wears usually either jeans or bathing suits with a t-shirt. From first glance Pyce has the build of a long distance runner or a bean pole due to this scrawny physic. Trivia * Pyce is the youngest person to graduate from the Ray academy. * Pyce was a teacher at the academy during the four year time skip following the battle at destiny valley. * He has a fear of flying. * Pyce's favorite animal is the black whale, which is a blind deep sea wale. * Pyce doesnt like people cursing in front of girls. * He doesnt care for drinking and has a low tolerance too. Category:Character